Siempre a tu lado
by BlackGSS
Summary: John observa la tumba de Sherlock por primera vez después del entierro, lo que no sabe es que alguien le está observando de lejos y no permitirá que llore por él. Johnlock. [Escena Post-Reichenbach] Fic dedicado a Melody Ink por su antiguo cumpleaños.


El viento revolvía su cabello cobrizo suavemente mientras las lágrimas desbordaban sus ojos inconscientemente, saliendo a borbotones y dejando surcos en sus mejillas hasta caer en picado al trozo de tierra que tenía bajo sus pies, como si echasen carreras y cada vez hubiesen más y más participantes que se iban incorporando sin previo aviso. Aquella situación era vergonzosa, había intentado decir algo más, había necesitado decir algo más, pero al separar sus labios para pronunciar algún sonido, las palabras se ahogaban en lo más hondo de su garganta en un desgarro de insoportable dolor, haciéndole sentir estúpido, quería gritar, gritar que parase, gritar que no tenía gracia, que dolía, que el pecho le quemaba y convulsionaba de ansiedad al recordar su figura, gritarle… que lo necesitaba.

Pero se sentía estúpido de ya no poder hacerlo… De no volver a tener una oportunidad para gritárselo, mataría por tenerla, lo daría todo, si es que le quedaba algo que dar…

Y era cierto, ya no había pensado si quiera en la señora Hudson en sus múltiples preocupaciones por él, en Lestrade en sus intentos de animarle, en Harry en sus llamadas preocupada al enterarse, en Mycroft en su visita inesperada… Solo había pensado en Sherlock, en como la vida le había arrebatado lo que probablemente más había anhelado… Lo que probablemente había buscando inconscientemente con afán de encontrar a alguien al que no le diese pena, alguien que sacase lo mejor de él, alguien que a pesar de haberle puesto en incontables ocasiones en peligro de muerte… Lo sería todo para él sin si quiera buscarlo, sin si quiera pensarlo, simplemente sintiéndolo cada día, poco a poco, como un sentimiento de bienestar le recorría todo el cuerpo cuando se sentía y en su presencia, pero ese sentimiento ahora mismo… Había desaparecido por completo.

Rozó con los dedos el frío mármol, sintiendo un vuelco en el corazón que le hizo marearse, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos, mostrando en su cara manchada de lágrimas, angustia.

- Por favor… hazlo por mí Sherlock, para, para con esto… No estés muerto.- Susurró John con la voz quedada y los ojos aún cerrados, apoyándose en su lápida para no desfallecer, parpadeó repetidamente y recobró el equilibrio, incorporándose frente a su tumba, mirándola con lástima, pena dolor… Con un tumulto de sentimientos que se escapaban a su control.

No podía ser, parecía todo tan real… Que le era imposible guardar un atisbo de esperanza que le hiciese pensar que Sherlock vivía, pero él sabía que no era así, ya no existía en su mundo… Pero a pesar de todo, sí en su corazón.

Él había pasado de psicópata a sociópata autodenominado, él había pasado de una persona normal a simple vista cuando le conoció al genio inigualable de todos los tiempos en apenas unos escasos meses –sin contar en el pedestal que lo guardaba después de aquellos meses hasta ahora-, él, había conseguido pasar de una persona como cualquier otra en su vida… A la persona que había absorbido cada minuto de su tiempo por voluntad propia… A una persona tan importante en su vida, que después de su muerte, el alma de John se había muerto con él, y ahora solo sentía estar muerto en vida sin su mera compañía…

Retrocedió un par de pasos, sintiendo como si la tumba creciera, haciéndose cada vez más imponente a sus ojos y como si de repente, esta se dejase caer sobre su espalda, condenándole a llevar ese peso encima de por vida… Y no podía más.

Las lágrimas volvieron a salir mientras balbuceaba monosílabos vagamente, ya que sus manos colocadas sobre su rostro para cubrirlo, interceptaban los sonidos para que se oyese simplemente leves sollozos y nadie pudiera escuchar las inexistentes palabras de No… no… que su garganta no podía parar de murmurar con tanto dolor, que los ojos y el pecho le ardían de ansiedad.

-John…- Susurró una voz detrás de él, que le hizo inquietarse, se secó las lágrimas como pudo en un mínimo tiempo que tenía para girarse a lo que sería seguramente, otro allegado de… de… de él.

Pero no le dio tiempo a girarse, unos brazos rodearon su cuerpo desde su espalda afianzándose a ella, juntando sus manos con las de John, abrazándolo por detrás, apoyando su cabeza levemente en la del doctor.

John se sentía confuso, nervioso, desolado… ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Que hacía dándole un abrazo desmesurado como ese? Pero no pudo ni agachar la mirada para reconocer algo de ese extraño, esos brazos lo estrecharon entre ellos, juntándolos aún más, sintiendo como ese contacto extrañamente le reconfortaba y ese sentimiento de bienestar volvía a su cuerpo, como se sentía protegido entre esos brazos que no le apartaban de sí, no sabía quien era, ni siquiera sabía si quería saberlo, pero había necesitado un abrazo así en mucho tiempo que nadie le había dado y las lágrimas, de forma inconscientemente y con timidez, volvieron a brotar.

- Gracias…- Murmuró John entre suaves sollozos y con las mejillas pintadas de un color granate, a la vez que esa cabeza asentía en su hombro y poco a poco esa figura le giraba sin llegar a quitar sus brazos de encima para poder mirarlo fijamente y encontrarse con unos ojos azules profundos que lo miraban sin cavilar en apartar la mirada.

- Gracias a ti John, por hacer que mi existencia tuviese un significado… Gracias por devolverme a la vida.- Respondió el hombre a sus palabras con un tono de voz firme pero en el fondo muy emotivo en sus últimas palabras, provocando que los ojos de John se desorbitaran al ver… al ver… al ver a Sherlock allí, plantado frente a él y vivo, rodeándole con sus brazos por su voluntad y diciendo aquello que lo había dejado como mínimo maravillado.

- Sh… Sherlock…- Tartamudeó John de forma inconsciente a pesar de ya haber analizado que ese cuerpo era el de Sherlock y no una visión que su cerebro le pudiese crear… Ese contacto protector… Tan reconfortante… Sherlock nunca le había dado un abrazo, y menos así, y en ese momento pareció que nada del porqué hubiese fingido su muerte y de cómo, y del odio que sentía por sentirse engañado, le importase.- Estas… Estás aquí…-Añadió sin poder dejar de tartamudear y sin poder tampoco sonreír, pero la emoción que sentía en su cuerpo era notable en esos ojos tan brillantes que no podían apartarse de los ojos azules que le miraban con inesperado cariño, tentado a que se le volviesen a poner sus ojos verdosos llorosos.

- Sí, estoy aquí John… Siempre estaré a tu lado… Perdóname…- Susurró con un hilo de voz Sherlock mientras John rodeaba con sus brazos el torso de Sherlock para no soltarlo y juntaban ambos sus frentes, mirándose profundamente, de forma extraña pero familiar.

Le había pedido perdón… Ese sentimiento de bienestar le recorrió de nuevo por todo su cuerpo, sintiendo como su sangre burbujeaba sin cesar, recorriendo vivaz sus tejidos para dar más sangre de la que normalmente necesitaba y el oxígeno cada vez parecía disminuir en el ambiente.

- Yo… Yo…- Balbuceó John en un intento fallido de decirle algo a Sherlock que estuviese a la altura de esas palabras que siempre había anhelado escuchar y que dependiendo del porqué tuviera que pedírselo tenía una respuesta acorde, pero nunca se había imaginado que pudiese estar en esta situación y ahora, al tenerlo tan cerca después de creerlo muerto, las palabras no le salían.

Sherlock de pronto sintió que todo se le venía abajo, John comenzó a llorar en silencio, sin emitir ruido alguno, simplemente las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas hasta el suelo por su rostro sin que sus ojos si quiera se apartasen de los suyos, produciéndole algo que jamás podría haber descrito nunca, algo que quizás nunca consiguiese explicar con la química y la ciencia… Pero que en ese momento le irradiaba por dentro.

Pensó un instante en qué hubiese pasado si hubiese pasado a la inversa… Si John hubiese… "muerto", como se sentiría y qué haría a partir de ese momento. La respuesta le hizo estremecerse bajo los brazos de John, sin poder creer las imágenes que su mente le pasaba de ese caso hipotético de que sucediese. Su vida… Tal y como la conocía, desaparecería, inconscientemente había trazado una vida a raíz de la presencia de John, disfrutando de su presencia aunque a veces fuese a costa del rubio de ojos verdes… Incluyéndolo en todos sus casos, fueran los que fueran, recibiendo de él total apoyo en cualquier cosa que hacía… Creyendo en él cuando nadie lo hacía… Y sin poder remediarlo un nudo se creo en su garganta amargamente.

- Sherlock…- Murmuró John tan suavemente, que pareció casi un suspiro, al ver como Sherlock parecía quedarse en un shock mayor al que él había sufrido al verle con vida, dejándolo totalmente confuso… ¿Porqué se había quedado así? ¿Qué le sucedía?

De pronto los ojos de Sherlock volvieron a la vida, enfocando su mirada en la de John sin que esta pareciera ida de órbita, y volviendo a creer que todo estaría bien, necesitaba creerlo, lo necesitaba, para poder pensar realmente en todo lo que había estado apunto de dejar atrás y por una vez, dio gracias a tener un resquicio de su mente con un sentimiento de pena que había despertado por John... No solo había sentido pena por él al verlo ese momento, si no que había creído creer sentir una emoción, cosa que nunca creyó poder sentir en sus propias carnes, pero sabía que nadie podía hacerle sentir eso… Y John, no entraba dentro de ese término, por que él sí era alguien para Sherlock.

Y ahora de repente, si alguna vez había tenido algún extraño pensamiento acerca de qué pasaría si todo aquello fuese verdad, todo pareció encajar dentro de su cuerpo y de lo que su mente le dejaba asimilar y notar que aquello que estaba sintiendo no era normal, si ya de por sí los sentimientos no entraban dentro de nada que se relacionase con él… Esa clase de sentimientos encerrados bajo llave habían abierto un resquicio en esa puertecita para dejar salir a uno de ellos.

Sin poder evitarlo, Sherlock levantó una mano débilmente, pensando que si haría lo correcto, pero los pensamientos en ese momento no serían buenos, rozando con suavidad la mejilla coloreada de John, que ahora se encendía con más fuerza, tomando aire lentamente, notando como el corazón de John palpitaba al mismo ritmo que el suyo, ambos desbocados y sin un atisbo de paz.

- Lo siento…- Susurró con ese hilo de voz imperturbable pero dolorido, sin cambiar ninguna facción de su postura inicial, asentando la mano en la mejilla de John, sin separar sus frentes, dejando que por escasos segundos hablase su corazón.

Y ese momento, en el que todo se unió en un sencillo pero tierno beso, fue lo más especial que sus corazones habían presenciado nunca… Las mejillas pintadas suavemente de ambos, los ojos cerrados, los corazones desbocados, la respiración agitada, las manos entrelazadas, sin mover los labios del sitio donde el otro los había posado, sin esa necesidad, sin necesidad de obtener un profundo y pasional beso, simplemente necesitando tener total certeza de que el otro le necesitaba tanto como él y que con ese beso, todo había quedado demostrado.

Los labios de John correspondieron a los de Sherlock, sintiendo como todo ardía en su interior y volvía a sentir esa necesidad de tenerlo junto a él, y por fin entendió ese secreto que guardaba su corazón ante su inexplicable bienestar que sentía con su mera presencia.

La mente de Sherlock se negaba a aceptar aún aquello que estaba pasando, sin dejar de pensar en que esto no podría ser lo normal para él, pero lo que él quería era que John se convirtiese en parte de su normalidad, entendiendo… Esa total –y molesta- dependencia que tenía de él… Él también lo necesitaba…

Ambos labios se separaron lentamente, sin movimientos bruscos quedándose a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, abriendo los ojos y contemplando los colores que pintaban las mejillas del compañero que tenían delante, la tensión que deberían de sentir era inexistente, una nube parecía mecerles tranquilamente como si todo lo demás no importase mientras la mano de Sherlock apretaba un poco más la de John y como si nada una suave sonrisa se esbozó casi a la par en sus rostros.

- ¿Y… Ahora?- Preguntó con timidez John armándose de valor para no titubear a la hora de hablar, sin borrar esa sonrisa de sus labios que se había dibujado por la felicidad y la confidencia del momento.

- Volvamos a casa…- Susurró Sherlock tenuemente mientras se puso a la par de John, pasando el brazo de este por su cintura y el detective pasaba uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros del que ahora sería su único compañero… Su John.

Y con ese pensamiento, ambos emprendieron camino felices –demostrándolo uno más que otro- saliendo fuera del cementerio en aquella soleada mañana, dejando que los rayos del sol les guiasen hacia lo que sería el comienzo de algo que jamás acabaría… El comienzo de su propia historia… La historia de Sherlock y John.


End file.
